Build talk:R/N Aspenwood Bomber
This build is fun, but it will cause everybody to hate you.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'''--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 02:16, 16 September 2007 (CEST) Mmm...looks entertaining, I love EoE bombs. --Hikari 04:00, 16 September 2007 (CEST) :I <3 EoE bombs too. I don't actually expect this to get vetted, but its way fun to see everything die at once. :) [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 08:32, 16 September 2007 (CEST) Someone on my team used this against us once. It was the one and only time i ever did Fort Aspenwood. --Kyrax 04:27, 16 September 2007 (CEST) :Lol I've never done CM and HB before... Dunno how to play em so I havent got the patience to get started xD 'Dark Morphon' 11:17, 16 September 2007 (CEST) Discuss [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:45, 18 September 2007 (CEST) Discuss more, and I will laugh till I fall off my chair if this gets vetted.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 01:46, 19 September 2007 (CEST) :Voted in interest of seeing this happen. (forgot signature) --InternetLOL 02:18, 19 September 2007 (CEST) ::If I was an admin I'd remove due to conflict in interests(are admins allowed to remove for that?) even tho its my own build :p [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 02:31, 19 September 2007 (CEST) Yes! Vetted! Woooooooooo! --InternetLOL 06:06, 20 September 2007 (CEST) The sad thing is that I use this...a lot. Its a ton of fun.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 08:45, 29 September 2007 (CEST) Wow, had a nice one. Both turtles in the middle towards the last door, and everyone of my team and theirs diseased/poisoned. Fertile season ended, and no one was left apart from the turtles. ^.^ By the way, if you put Fertile Season in the turtle paths, they should siege it and so end it. Helpful if everyone is poisoned/diseased and you want it to trigger. TleilaxuMaster 13:34, 1 October 2007 (CEST) Hhahhah, This is fun to cause last mintue wipe to the otherteam, when you lose at the end you "die", triggering EoE if its still up. Causing the other team to die if they r below 90%.--HolyLorgor 00:04, 19 October 2007 (CEST) lol is funny. i used it and in Gunthers room, suddenly every one in there died and gunther was almost dead. Gods Vengance was 97 or 98% complete and the rest of my team just went in there and wanded him to death. funny funny stuff! Love! -- [[User:Ttibot|'Ttibot']](Talk) 07:05, 4 November 2007 (CET) awesomeness if u put one fertile on one side and another on the other the 2 gates EVERYONE dies i usallly just go to lux side then tell them that ima spy lol it works i kill gunthar hehe--[[User:Lucky121|'Lucky121']] ([[User talk:Lucky121|''talk]]* ) 17:45, 4 November 2007 (CET) FYI, I AM A Spy - 10:16, 16 May 2009 (UTC) this thing is hilarious I just got reported as "leecher" for using this build as Kurzick :D Bastian 14:44, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :Been there, done that. People get pissed when we kill everyone. Still, killing EVERYTHING is the best defense. --20pxGuildof 14:45, 20 April 2008 (EDT) Best for Kurzick? By that do we mean it's best for a Kurzick who wants to grief? That's a different story. --NYC Elite 17:37, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :No it's best on kurzick because you want the Luxons OUT of YOUR base. The Kurzicks are the one protecting and the Luxons the one attacking. So by causing everything to die the Luxons will have to walk all the way back to the Kurzick's base and that way the Kurzicks have time to recover and stuff like that. Smurf Ohai 14:11, 28 May 2008 (EDT) LIARZ! i ran this build today and nobody called me a griefer. Caboose(Talk) 14:22, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Jade Quarry I have a question. Shouldn't you add that this build work well in the Jade Quarry with the overabundance of Build:N/A_Contagion_Bombers? There are plenty of conditions that would be spread by dying people through pestilence, and the mass deaths would trigger EoE so very, very much. The contagion bomber build even states this as a good pair up.--207.224.125.240 00:29, 6 December 2008 (EST) It would certainly make an impression to the area in JQ, but i can't see how it would be particularly advantageous there to kill everyone. Missing Attribute I just loaded the builds from the code on the page and found I could put Expertise up to 9. Is this undesirable for some reason or is there something missing? 16 kills i just whiped the WHOLE map with this build :) i got reported , too [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 15:17, 1 January 2009 (EST) Poison Arrow Is fun to spread the poison yourself :> [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 21:52, 2 January 2009 (EST) ::ur awesome[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 12:11, 9 January 2009 (EST) A Tutorial Perhaps ? I would like to see it in action, because I kind of see how this works but I don't fully understand. Vince :You just set up Spirits, use Rotting Flesh for more degen, use Oath Shot to recharge, and kamakazi with Death Nova. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 17:10, 15 March 2009 (UTC) this build is retarded disease is useless since stuff dies in 5 seconds anyways before it can spread. you end up nuking ur own side instead. the build is terrible as is. who using rotting flesh on a ranger... prof=R/any bea=12+1+1 exp=9+1 wil=9+1Shotshotof Extinctionzephyrnaturetranquilitystrideoptional/build Your goal should be to drain the other side with qz while the turtle spams seige. eoe, renewal, and tranquility makes the monks job impossible to keep up for long. no healers=automatic win, and the roj/ele nukers will be smart and spam more nukes. dshot ownz too.--Relyk 08:07, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :No, this builds goal is to make the other team explode. Read the usage. You cause disease/possibly poison on death. Fertile Seasons dying makes shit kersplode. Whatever in the hell you're suggesting is just retarded. So the build > you. Also WHY would you use spirits for edenial? l2p. ~ Big sysop 08:54, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::disease doesnt make people explode, and sht explodes without fertile season. l2p fa big--Relyk 09:30, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::And u dont use this on kurzick side, thats just retarded--Relyk 09:31, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I made UAX/r8 Luxon pre-allegiance buff playing exclusively Luxon FA. Namely because I hate AB and JQ never had anyone there. So before you make bold assumptions, perhaps you should check yourself. The only ranger spirit you'd need is Nature's Renewal, maybe Tranq. No one sig bonds there anymore. You need to be able to kill shit fast, while removing enchantments. Whatever terrible idea you have is just plain wrong. If you wanna kill shit and do it fast, bring a SH nuker or a RoJ shitter with rend/a rendbot to aid you. Stop over-complicating one of my formerly favorite pastimes in Guild Wars. /facepalm ~ Big sysop 09:43, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Don't care what rank you are, if kurzicks cant heal, they lose. people still use ps, sb, aoe, guardian, etc. on kurzick side. Theres already plenty enough roj or sh shitters that you dont need to be one urself. i dont understand whats wrong with using qz to fk up kurzick side either. id rather bring stuff that screws up healers and therefore more kurzicks die from sieges and more eoe bombing. i dont see the point in disease and stuff when the turtles will kill them all anyways--Relyk 09:54, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::dshot should still be mainbar anyways D:--Relyk 09:56, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::I may agree with the dshot comment, but there's been plenty of times I've won Kurz without a single monk our our team (or even a healer). It's called running amber. Try it. Also have 2 or 3 players take the command points. If they have to keep taking those back + mines while preventing you from running amber, they lose too. l2p. Seriously. Ask the people who've been playing Fort Aspenwood Luxon for a while about Dethlok. I'm an internet legend ;3 ~ Big sysop 10:11, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Lawl. Life 10:15, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Fk running amber, i solely monk now after they nerfed ba turret, i cant pewpew turtles anymore along with running amber. btw kurzicks are sht right now so you HAVE to have monks else they rush gunther constantly--Relyk 10:27, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::again, l2p. Keep them from even having turtles, and they eventually begin to rage anyway. Have you seen the stupid amount of leeching going on there? ~ Big sysop 10:41, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::stop fking saying l2p. i camped the turtle respawns before running amber. stop acting like an fa elitist >.> owait you wanted to add to my fa guide, that's right :D--Relyk 10:46, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::yeah cause your advice was pretty freakin' bad. Soz. ~ Big sysop 10:49, 18 April 2009 (UTC) l2p :::::::::::::I havent given any advice, your the one the goes "l2p" then lays out fa basics--Relyk 10:55, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Read the top of that page. Then compare to yours. Zzz. ~ Big sysop 11:00, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Relyk, I forgot that you are incredibly great at Guild Wars because you spend your day playing CM. May I suck your cock now? --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 11:01, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Yes--Relyk 11:12, 18 April 2009 (UTC) This doesn't really work in JQ, but is hilarious to use nonetheless. RoJ monks hitting shrines simulataneously + EoE makes most blue and red dots disappear. ··· Danny Does 22:37, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Well it does say it's meant for FA. 23:28, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I tried this Just as my second try of this a giant battle apears in aspenwood and everybody is fighting i have all my spirits up afcourse and after 4 sec ENTIRE MAP GOT WIPED OUT ENCLUDING GUTHER AND KOLAWSKI IT WAS SOO AWSOME I GOT REPORTED AHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!! THIS OWNS i was on luxon side :When you pull it off, you feel like a real man. --Frosty Mc Admin 23:04, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::Methinks this is actually meant for Luxon side. I cant see how killing off gunther can be advantageous for a kurzik.-- 23:28, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::no, if u use it on luxon, u kill off ur own guys who respawn far away [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:16, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::::which is why you cap the quarries--Relyk 15:07, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::::: I dont get this at all... i mkae all my spirits and when they die nothing happens ::::::EoE isn't supposed to die. It needs to stay up for it's effect to trigger (Fertile Season is the one that should die so everyone's health drops at once). You also need to spread the disease and poison around to get people below 90% health. It's not easy to pull off, but it can instantaneously end a match. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 07:39, October 18, 2009 (UTC) 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 07:44, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :I should totally use that bar to grief my own team by making the enemy team invincible (assuming my team doesnt have lightning damage) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:22, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::+ echo. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:32, October 18, 2009 (UTC) lol this build is epic.. just tried it out couldn't get it to work the first couple of times.. then suddenly at the end of the match, i set it up in the green chamber, when fertile season died, everything did xD That Unknown guy 16:32, November 15, 2009 (UTC)